


All the Power in the World Couldn't Give Me What I Need

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Zayn, Power Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Student Liam, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a successful businessman and Liam attends one of his weekend seminars. Outside of the classroom Zayn's a whole different ballgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Power in the World Couldn't Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/gifts).



> Happy birthday Joey!!! Here's all you wanted and hopefully more. Enjoy another year of being amazing and beautiful. Love you! Xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"It's a great opportunity, Liam. Students that do well at his classes are given recommendations. That could go a long way in your future career."

Liam physically held himself back from rolling his eyes. His future career, yeah right. He's lucky he even got into Uni with his marks. He was only majoring in Business because it translated to a literal meaning of I have no clue what I'm doing with my life, but my parents frowned at Psychology. 

"I don't want to waste your money and my time, mum. There's no way I'll get high marks in that class."

Karen put a soft but firm hand on Liam's cheek and smiled. "You're going. If for nothing more than experience. Mr. Malik is one of most successful people in England. That's got to be worth something."

Liam groaned, loud and petulant, before flopping down into a kitchen chair. "That's an entire weekend of my life you're wasting."

"Then don't waste it, Liam James."

Liam shuddered a little at the sound of his middle name. Sad too; it's a fine name. "Fine. But when I fail you can't be mad."

"I can, and I will." Karen waved a hand towards the rest of the house. "Go tell your father dinner is ready."

Liam left the kitchen grumbling like a child about his wasted weekend and misunderstood college-aged needs. 

***

The seminar was apparently a two part thing. Two days, two hours a day. Too much time spent stuck in a classroom on a Saturday and Sunday, in Liam's humble opinion. He sloshed into the lecture hall in loose joggers, a black tee, hair under a worn beanie. He wasn't even sure he had a pen on him. But that's what they get for starting this thing at 9 a.m. on a Saturday.

The classroom was already mostly full when Liam arrived, three minutes to spare, with sharply-dressed, perky Uni students. Liam glanced down at his own clothing before quickly ducking into a seat a couple rooms back from the front, hoping not to fall asleep or get called on. He took his laptop out and kicked his backpack under his seat just in time for a sharp, clear voice to announce, "Take a seat. We've a lot to cover and not much time."

Liam rolled his eyes. This guy sounded like a douche already. The student set his chin on his hand while the kids that were standing found a seat and the sound of light, quick steps trickled down the stairs. Liam tapped a button that brought his laptop to life and focused on getting it up and running. 

"As you're well aware, I'm Zayn Malik. Mr. Malik will do. Not Teacher. Not Zayn. Mr. Malik."

Liam held back his scoff as he lifted his eyes to finally put a face to the asshole voice. His brows raised and his lips fell slack at the man standing at the front of the room. If he was expecting anything less than perfection, he was sorely disappointed. Or maybe not so disappointed. From the smooth quiff to the dark eyes to the strong jaw, Liam was drooling. Not even figuratively. He wiped the wetness from the corner of his mouth and continued his path down Mr. Malik's body. Slim navy jacket over a dark gray button up, waist tucked into the smallest part of the jacket and held with a single button, pants sliding along his thins thighs.

The smart board flickered to life and blinded Liam, effectively stopping his crude staring. Liam shook himself and lowered his eyes to his laptop. Holy shit. How was he going to make it through the next two hours without popping a boner in the middle of a crowed room. Shit, shit. Now that he thought about it he felt himself twitch under the heavy cotton on his lap. He quickly laid a hand over his crotch and took a long breath. This was not happening. Zayn Malik was obviously a twat, god-like features or not. Liam wanted no part in that. Not even in his head. 

He took one more resolute breath and retuned into the class only to realize Zayn was already under way with his lecture. Liam scrambled to jot down the notes written on the board and keep up with his words. When Zayn leaned down to grab more notes from his briefcase Liam had to drop his head back and cheat his eyes to the ceiling. When Zayn unbuttoned his jacket slid it down his slim shoulders, rolling up his sleeve haphazardly right after, revealing a cornucopia of tattoos, Liam bit down on his lip and buried a moan. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't some fourteen year old boy that got hard at a stiff wind anymore. 

That didn't change the fact that Zayn-Mr. Malik was slowly eyeing the crowd of students as they looked over a business plan he loaded onto the screen, eyes scanning each face until he stopped at Liam, probably wondering why he was staring back at the teacher and not the board. 

Mr. Malik raised a brow in question and Liam's lips fumbled for something to say but came up with nothing. The older man seemed satisfied with that and turned to flip to the next page with a smirk. Liam huffed a breath of fire through his nose at his stupidity. He wasn't one to shy away from an attractive man, older or not, and he wasn't going to start now. 

While Liam was busy planning his attack the time seemed to fly, because next thing he knew Mr. Malik was dismissing the group and packing up his stuff. Liam straightened his beanie and puffed out his chest, his well-earned and well-defined chest thank you, before walking down the last few steps to meet Zayn on the floor. 

He apparently wasn't the only one dying to get a word in with the powerful man. A line of students, mostly female, was formed in front of the table where Zayn was placing papers and his tablet neatly back into his bag. 

"Mr. Malik, I think what you do is so fascinating."

Zayn chuckled before catching himself and lifting his eyes to the girl. "That so? And what exactly is it about my job you find so fascinating?" The girl dropped her mouth open but no words followed. Zayn smiled politely. "Right, well. Thank you. If you have any questions about the class you can always email me." The girl nodded stiffly and booked it out of the room. 

Then it was like an avalanche, the rest of the students, some asking actual questions, but most just flirting, circled Zayn like prey. Soon he heard Mr. Malik clap loudly once and said, "Any further questions can be emailed to me. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Liam sighed, long-suffering, at the insolence of his fellows students for upsetting Mr. Malik and ruining his chance to talk to him. Liam watched the man walk by him, not even a glance spared, as he all but stormed out of the room. Liam gathered his stuff and tried not to look sullen at his loss while he made his way home. 

***

Lou! Were going out tonight ! Liam had moped for about twenty mins, had a good wank thinking about Zayn's lips wrapped around his cock, finished the homework for tomorrow, and then decided he just needed a good looking guy to get past his crap day. 

Okay but Haz wanted to go to some posh place ive never hear of. He promised a blowie in the loo if I took him so we're going

Liam hated his friends. He really did. Fine but youre helping me pull before you wander off to do gross things i don't want to know about

Louis' reply came not ten seconds later and Liam could see the shit-eating grin. Rough day ?

Awful thanks

We'll find you a nice bottom boy to wipe away all your worries yeah Liam couldn't help the sigh he released. That sounded like a fantastic idea. He was just typing a reply when another message came through. Harry says hi Liam couldn't help but laugh, able to imagine the scuffle when Louis refused to relay the message and then Harry winning anyway, Louis' indignant frown and Harry's wide smile. 

Ill see you guys tonight.

***

The place was posh. Enough that Liam had to don a blazer in order to fit in. Not the party Liam was planning on, but the selection wasn't half bad. A typical gay club in every rite, just filled with men that had more money than Liam had ever seen in his young life. 

The three boys headed to the bar to start the night off right. Harry didn't even make it to the stool before someone was offering him a double of something too strong. Louis practically growled at the older man before gulping down the drink himself and blocking the man's path to Harry. The man looked appropriately scared and headed back into the dance floor. 

Liam was just about to place his drink order when someone stepped up the bar and took the tender's attention. "Whiskey sour." 

Liam turned to tell the guy off, or possibly get a free drink out of him just for spite, but was taken aback to see none other then his current frustration, still in the shirt and trousers from class, jacket shrugged off somewhere during the day, Liam assumed. "Mr. Malik?"

The darker man turned, confusion on his face for a long moment before his eyes widened and he put a hand up to stop Liam's next sentence. "I don't talk to students outside of my lectures. Especially not-" Zayn afforded a look around the dimly lit lounge, "not places like this."

Liam smirked as Zayn's drink was set down. "A gay club you mean? Because that wouldn't be very professional of you, would it?" His eyes were sparkling, he can feel it. That familiar air of desire, of the chase, coursing into his blood. 

"Exactly," Zayn confirmed. "Plus, it's not...public knowledge. My...tastes, I mean."

"You're not out." Liam leaned his forearm against the bar top. 

"That's none of your concern, but I'm as out as I care to be right now."

Liam looked over Zayn's shoulder, taking an excuse to lean in a little more while he surveyed the crowd. "So, you mean you're close mates know. Maybe your mum. But if your company should find out..."

Zayn cocked his head to the side, assessing Liam. "What are you getting at?"

Liam shrugged, smirk on his face. "Nothing bad, I promise. I just think someone as handsome as you deserves to have whatever they want." Liam was close now, within kissing distance, but Zayn didn't back down.

"And what, pray tell, is it that I want?"

Liam's smile grew. This was going so well for him. Who knew? "For tonight? Me, I hope."

For all Liam's blatant signals, Zayn still looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

Liam was planning on just showing Zayn was he meant, but was interrupted by the bartender. "Did you want something, mate?"

Liam half-turned towards the man to say no thanks, and in just that moment, Zayn was off. By the time Liam turned back to him he was nearly out of reach. Liam did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Zayn's wrist tightly and pulled him back against him. Zayn gasped at the sudden movement, then the lack of movement. 

"What the-"

"Let me take you home," Liam whispered, voice rough and a tad desperate.

Zayn was shaking his head, but as Liam's hand wrapped around his waist, the older man went soft against him, back forming to Liam's front. "Let me. Take you home," he said more firmly, grip tight on Zayn's wrist and waist. 

Zayn swallowed hard, throat bobbing deliciously, before nodding. "Back to mine," he breathed just loud enough for Liam to hear. 

Liam internally whooped for joy, but kept his demeanor cool. He sent a satisfied look to where Louis and Harry were staring, fish-mouthed, before leading Zayn out of the small crowd and to the door. Zayn suddenly halted, body stiff. "Wait."

Liam came around to his front, hands never leaving his body. "What's wrong?"

"We have to leave out the back. No one knows I'm here."

Liam thumbed along his jawline as he nodded, letting Zayn take the lead. They went around the crowd this time, Zayn's hand curled around Liam's. The back door led to an alleyway where a couple of dark, tinted cars were waiting. The second in line apparently belonged to Zayn because he was climbing in next to him a moment later. 

"Thank you for waiting. Home, please."

"Of course, sir."

Zayn and Liam sat in silence for a few long minutes before Zayn lifted the partition with a small button and abruptly swung a leg over Liam's lap and straddled him. Liam lifted a surprises brow, but went with it, hands coming to Zayn's small waist easily. "I told him to wait back there because I'd only be long enough to pull. Knew I'd be going home happy tonight. Just didn't know it'd be with a kid."

Liam's grip tightened, causing Zayn's breathing to shake. "Not a kid." He shook his head, laughing lowly. "You'd of taken anyone that wanted you, wouldn't you?" Zayn licked across his lips, his shifting in Liam's lap. And, oh. Okay. "Glad I found you first. If you're going to be a slut for anyone tonight it's going to be me." Zayn bit down on his lip, eyes falling shut for a moment. Liam moved his hand down Zayn's hip to his front, palming him roughly. "Answer me."

Zayn's mouth fell open, a silent moan written all over his face. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Zayn's eyes opened, disbelief clear in the dark, blown pupils. "Yes...sir?"

Liam sighed in approval and palmed over Zayn's erection again. "Perfect."

The car slowed to a stop and then there was a subtle knock on the divider. Zayn lifted back up to full height in Liam's lap. "We're here." And it was like someone set the man on fire, because then he was pulling on Liam and climbing out of the car, nearly jogging towards the elevator. The doorman nodded and the concierge smiled, but Zayn ignored them both in favor of pulling Liam in the lift.

As soon as the door shut and the button was lit, Zayn was suddenly still, quiet. Liam lifted Zayn's chin with two fingers, leveling him with a look full of questions. "What do you want, Zayn?"

Zayn looked lost for a moment, and then laughed. "I don't-" he shook his head. "I don't even know your name. I recognize you from my seminar today, how could I forget that face," he scoffed to himself, "but I never even learned your name."

Liam pulled Zayn close by his chin, lips brushing together. "It's Liam. Now what do you me to do to you tonight, Zayn?"

Zayn tilted his head up a little to get a better angle before kissing him deeply. "I want," he breathed into Liam's mouth. He was cut off by the ding of the doors opening. Zayn smirked and took Liam's hand. "I'll show you."

Liam closed his eyes and took a breath, sure this man would be the end of him. He let Zayn lead him into his apartment, through an open living room/dining room/kitchen, down a hallway, and to the last door. Zayn swung it open and closed it behind them. Liam was still taking in the place when Zayn uttered, barely above a whisper, "How do you feel about rope?"

Liam's head whipped around so fast he's surprised he didn't break something. Zayn's eyes were on the carpet, and Liam was glad. He schooled his features together quickly and closed the space between them. "Show me."

Zayn loosed something like a whimper as he turned and opened a set of double doors to reveal a small collection of toys. The mentioned rope, handcuffs, blindfolds, whips, and so many things Liam couldn't catalogue right then. "Alright?"

Liam looked away long enough to realize he was staring, mouth open in shock. He dropped a hand to press against his now raging hard on, and laughed hesitantly. "This is going to be so much fun."

Zayn looked relieved at that, so Liam grabbed the rope off its hook and turned Zayn around before leading him the bed. "Hands and knees." Zayn's hands started tearing at his clothes, but Liam stopped him in a moment. "What are you doing? I don't think I told you you could do that."

Zayn nodded quickly and climbed on the bed. Liam watched with something animalistic rising in his chest. He'd expected to get to fuck Zayn tonight, possibly be fucked by Zayn, but this-this was more than he could've imagine. Big, bad, powerful Zayn Malik a sub. God bless him. Liam hadn't Dominated anyone in a while, but it was like riding a bike, watching Zayn kneel on top of his duvet, knees spread, back arched. 

"Put your hands on the headboard." Zayn obeyed, curling his fingers around two of the decorative metal rods. He must be in the scene pretty frequently to have a closet of supplies and a headboard and footboard perfect for bondage. Liam thread the rope through the spaces and around Zayn's thin wrists, tying off the ends and tapping twice on Zayn's arm. 

Zayn tested the binds in response, groaning when they rubbed roughly against his skin. "I'll do your ankles in a bit. I've got plans first." Zayn moaned but nodded, looking back over his shoulder at Liam. He watched him strip off his clothes, doing a job of showing off as he went. Zayn wanted to roll his eyes, but honestly, he was enjoying it. If Liam wanted to run his hand up his abs and over his chest as he took his shirt off, fine by Zayn. If he wanted to give himself a tug or two before pulling his pants to the floor, go right ahead. 

When Liam was blissfully nude he climbed on the bed behind Zayn, sitting between his spread knees. He massaged Zayn's ass in his palms, spreading his cheeks and pushing them together just for the sound Zayn made. He slipped a hand around his front and undid the slick belt and then his trousers, slipping them down to his knees. Zayn arched his back a little, showing off for Liam, and silently asking for the last layer to disappear. 

Liam didn't take them off, instead he landed a sharp slap to Zayn's small ass cheek. Zayn jolted and then groaned low in his throat. "Be still." Zayn nodded eagerly. Liam did tuck his fingers into Zayn's waistband then, sliding them down to join his trousers. 

Liam's hands travelled the newly exposed space, large hands on golden skin. Zayn leaned into his touch, legs spreading instinctively and giving Liam an open view. Liam licked over his lips, lust crawling through his gut, before he buried his face between Zayn's cheeks. 

Zayn's back arched obscenely as he pressed his face into the pillows below him. Liam's tongue pressed fat and long across his hole, licking slowly from bottom to top and back. Zayn's legs shook when Liam pointed his tongue and traced the circle of his rim, only to close his lips tight over Zayn's hole a moment later and sucking on the tight ring. 

"Jesus Christ, Liam." Zayn tilted his face down so he could look between his legs at Liam's mouth moving greedily against his hole. 

Liam didn't pull back, but his hand came down on his soft cheek again.  Zayn moaned out, cock twitching up and hitting his stomach. Liam did pull back then, only to bite down on Zayn's pink cheek. "Love the sounds you make, Zayn. Gonna make you make a few more."

Zayn lifted his head to try and see why Liam left him cold on the bed only to see him looking in the closet. "What-"

"Patience, Zayn. If I need your help I'll ask."

Zayn squirmed in his binds, brows furrowed with curiosity. He only had to wait a few more seconds before Liam turned back around with a small, wooden paddle in hand. Zayn whispered a soft, "Fuck," at the realization of what was coming. 

Liam smirked as he came back to the bed, standing next to Zayn's face, erection standing proud. Zayn eyed it before looking up to Liam for permission. Liam hummed, pleased. "Such a powerful man. No one even knows what you really want," he mused. "When was the last time you had someone give you what you need?"

Zayn shook his head. "I don't know."

Liam moved forward to kneel by his face. "Come on, Zayn." He grabbed a fistful of Zayn's hair and pulled his head up to look at him. "Tell me, when was the last time you had someone else take control, and I'll let you suck me off a little."

Zayn mouth unconsciously dropped open a little at the mention. "I-I don't get to do this...often. I think-two years...maybe."

Liam tried not to show his shock at that. Zayn was obviously heavily into this stuff. Two years without a Dom. Liam loosened his grip to comb his fingers through the soft locks. "Baby," Liam cooed. "Two years is a long time." As promised, Liam traced his tip along Zayn's bottom lip before pushing between the two slick, pink edges of his mouth. 

Zayn's eyes fell closed while a moan vibrated along all of Liam's nerves. Liam cupped a hand around the back of Zayn's neck, spreading his legs for stability, before raising the paddle and bringing it down on Zayn's ass. Zayn's eyes shot open and Liam felt his tongue press into the underside of Liam's dick as he screamed. 

Zayn's eyes struggled to stay locked to Liam as the younger lad deliver smooth hit after hit. But what Liam saw in them was better than any feeling he could give or receive. Zayn was begging him without uttering a word. He was giving Liam every ounce of power and more. Liam couldn't understand how Zayn went two years without someone needing to take care of this man. 

He was in charge all day long, everyday, but Liam wanted to be able to take him to bed every night and strip him of his control, free him from the stress of life, make him feel half of what Liam was feeling right now, looking down into his eyes. 

One last spanking and Liam dropped the paddle in the floor, making Zayn whimper and rut against the air. Liam pulled his cock from Zayn's mouth, shiny with saliva, and kept the tip just barely brushing along his now swollen lip. "Gonna fuck you, baby."

Zayn's legs finally gave out at the news and he fell out flat on the bed. "Please, sir."

Liam squeezed around his base to stave off his building orgasm. "You've been so good for me, Zayn. I don't know how I found you, but I'm glad I did." He raked his hand through Zayn's hair again before getting off the bed. He went back to the closet, watched lazily by Zayn's glassy eyes. He grabbed two more short lengths of rope and came to the end of the bed. "I promise, if you let me," he extended one leg to the corner of the bed, looping the rope around his ankle, then around the footboard, "I will give you what you need."

Zayn murmured something that sounded appeased, so Liam kept going. He grabbed his other leg and brought it towards the other corner. "If you'd let me, I'd like to be your Dom. You'll be my sub." He was just tying off the other rope when Zayn tensed and sucked in a gasp of air, shivering for a minute, before falling flat again. 

Liam came around the side of the bed, disbelief evident of his face. Zayn's face was buried in the pillows, but he was making weak whining sound and Liam knew he knew he'd done. "Did you just-"

 

Zayn whined a little louder. "I'm so sorry," he croaked out as he turned to look at Liam. "I just-fuck, you want to be my Dom?"

Liam's resolve softened instantly as he sat down next to Zayn on the bed. "I do. You're amazing, Zayn. Smart, beautiful, eager." Liam smiled as he kissed Zayn's forehead. "Let me Dom you," he whispered against his temple.

Zayn was already nodding. "Yes, yes. Of course-God, yes."

Liam held Zayn's head up so he could look at him and know this is what he wanted. But he didn't see any doubt in those eyes and leaned down to kiss him for it. Zayn sighed against his mouth, opening for him easily. Liam pulled away before it could get far and stood. "I don't care if you've come, you're still getting dicked. I didn't get to come. And looking at you, like this," he smirked and trailed a long finger down Zayn's spine, "has me so close."

"Please, Liam. Fuck me." Zayn emphasized his plea by spreading his legs as best he could in his binds and arching back so Liam had a clear view of what was his. 

Liam tapped the top of the nightstand. "Condoms? Lube?" Zayn nodded quickly and Liam reached in to grab a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. He crawled back on the bed, settled between Zayn's legs, and quickly slicked up two fingers. Liam used one hand to spread him open and teased his hole with the two wet fingers. To Zayn's credit, he stayed relatively still until Liam had two fingers inside him to the hilt. 

Then, the businessman started rocking back on the digits for more. Liam promptly pushed him down into the bed with a large hand on his hips, jacking his fingers in relentlessly, pressing harshly on Zayn's prostate until he was painfully hard again. He pulled Zayn's hips off the bed just enough to reach under and take hold of his wet cock. 

"Mine," he reminded. "You don't come until I tell you."

Zayn whimpered but nodded, so Liam pulled his fingers out and worked the condom down his shaft, followed by lube, before lining up with Zayn's hole. He used the clean hand to hold him open again and led his cock into Zayn's body with the other. Zayn's mouth opened in a silent moan, until Liam's smooth glide ended with a firm hit of his hips against Zayn's ass. Then the sub let out a real, satisfied moan. Liam dug his knees into the bed on either side of Zayn's thighs, the soft fabric of his trousers bushing the side of his calves. 

"Is this what you needed, baby? Someone to hold you down and fuck you until you couldn't think?"

Zayn was breathing harshly into his pillow, fingers wrapped around the rope by the headboard. "Yes," he breathed. 

Liam pulled out halfway and pushed back in with a sharp thrust. "I didn't catch that. One more time."

Zayn took another thrust as he turned his head enough to speak clearly. "Yes, sir. This is what I needed."

Liam braced his hands on Zayn's small waist, "I know," before gaining a hard, fast rhythm into Zayn's warm body. Zayn clenched around him when Liam hit a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, legs straining to spread wider, fists closed around his binds. 

Liam kept him mostly in place, the binds doing the rest, but Zayn still jostled under his ministrations, body taking every brutal push happily. "Zayn, fuck," Liam grit out. "I'm so close." His fingers curled into the soft flesh of his waist, sure to leave bruises. "You're perfect, Zayn. Perfect little body for me."

"Liam," Zayn sobbed as Liam lost his pace and shot into the condom. Liam reach back around and tugged on Zayn's aching prick before he was even finished with his own orgasm. Zayn muffled a scream at the touch in his pillows, humping into his Dom's hand with abandon. 

"Come on, Zayn. One more time for me."

Zayn nodded, worked his hips faster and clawed at the metal rods at the top of his bed while he came for a second time into his sheets. Liam pulled him through it, gently sliding out when Zayn stopped shaking. He went to work untying him immediately before laying next Zayn and pulling him close. 

"Okay?"

Zayn nodded against his chest, face tucked under his chin. "Definitely."

***

Liam sat front room the second day, eyes shamelessly roaming Zayn's suited body the entire two hours. Zayn caught him a few times, gaze reproachful and swift. He lectured with the same clear voice, the same strong demeanor, but now Liam knew what he was truly like under all that power. And as soon as the last student left he proved to Zayn who ready held the power, right there in the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This got so kinky so fast. Sorrynotsorry. :P
> 
> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
